


To My Valentine

by smyh93



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance had a girlfriend who looked like Keith, M/M, Valentine Fic, happy ending I promise, secret two-way love, written before S5
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smyh93/pseuds/smyh93
Summary: Keith在战后第一次见到Lance，是在五年后的表参道，Lance和他的女朋友一起看情人节彩灯展。The first time Keith saw Lance after the War was five years from that time. Lance was watching the Valentine illumination on Omotesando with his girlfriend.





	1. 1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> There might be some kind of OOC... And I know there's a widely-spread saying that Keith's family name is Kogane, which is a Japanese name, so in my setting Keith is Japanese-American (is this a word?). If you can't accept it, PLEASE DON'T READ.

  1. **Valentine’s Day**



 

Keith在战后第一次见到Lance，是在五年后的表参道，Lance和他的女朋友一起看情人节彩灯展。

他呆呆地站在川流不息的人群中央，不知是该转身离开，还是戴起兜帽低下头迎着他们向前走。

Lance似乎并没有发现他。

 

那是一场艰苦卓绝的战役。同盟军里至少一半种族的星球被全部毁灭或大部分被毁灭，有的是因为Galra的蓄意，有的则是战争的附带损失，并不是谁的错。Shiro的左手差点也废了。Pidge受到了严重的大脑损伤几乎陷入无尽的沉睡。Hunk的左腿有一道骇人的伤口。Lance的伤口则在脖子上，离颈动脉只有几毫米。而Keith他自己，右眼差不多是失明的状态，在给他装机械眼之前一直用黑色的眼罩覆着，Lance老嘲笑他是海盗。

不过，还活着就好。Keith过去总认为自己死就死了，没什么大不了，没什么遗憾和留恋，但是当Pidge从治疗舱里出来睁开眼，疲倦地笑了笑说道“你们好啊傻逼们”，他觉得自己活下来了真好。

接下来是一年的过渡期。清扫Zarkon军队的残党，帮助家园被毁的人民寻找新的宜居星球，和其他星系——包括太阳系（换句话说也就是地球）——建立外交关系（当然这件事主要是Allura和Coran做的）。大家似乎都积极地开始了新的工作和任务，知道自己今后该做什么。Keith开着红狮在外面巡逻的时候总会想，那我该做什么呢。没有可以回去的家，现在也失去了目标，我还能做什么。

去你爸爸的老家看看？反正你也不可能去你妈妈那里。Red说，低沉的吼声在Keith寂静的胸腔里显得格外响亮。

于是他申请加入了东京的飞行军官学院。那里的人听说过Voltron（多亏了外交活动），直接让他成为了学院建成以来最年轻的教官。

Keith都快忘记自己其实只有20岁了。他到现在只过过一次生日，是Lance在他18岁那天组织全员给他的惊喜。Hunk仿佛变魔术一般拿出了一盘菠萝披萨，真的，配料除了菠萝什么都没有。另外四个地球人全都忍不住皱起了鼻子，但在小心翼翼地咬了一口之后就在三秒内吞完了自己的那一片。Keith觉得自己从没吃过这么好吃的披萨。

当他第一天面对自己带领的新生班级做自我介绍时突然想到再过两周就是生日了，然后想到那次所谓的派对，莫名地觉得心里空了一小块。

 

他已经不记得自己和Lance的关系是从什么时候变好的。或者说保持着时常斗嘴的表象，但实际上却早就认同对方为自己的好伙伴。Keith知道按照Lance的说法，他过去讨厌自己是因为自己什么都比他做得好还一直没有注意到他的存在。Keith什么都没说。他不可能告诉Lance自己并不是没有注意到他。有谁会注意不到那个有着健康的麦色肌肤和阳光味道的笑容，总是和各种人交际总是能让人不自觉地被他吸引即使他假不正经的男孩呢？他只是不愿意告诉Lance真相罢了。

Keith也并不是讨厌Lance。他只是羡慕，甚至可以说是嫉妒。他从小渴望的东西对方不费丝毫力气就握在手心里，还经常以毫不留情的方式甩在他脸上，就像一个接一个的耳光。所以他便次次在模拟飞行上取得最高分，只是为了维护他仅有的尊严。

本来就没有真正的仇恨，所以在命运的恶作剧的作用下，他们俩渐渐地就习惯了彼此的存在，也变得乐于接受每一次斗嘴时传递过来的碎片式的热度。

但Keith至今没弄明白他到底是因为什么喜欢上了Lance。或许是因为他愚蠢而有趣，或许是因为他的笑容最终在心里生根发芽，或许是因为那次Keith深夜不经意撞见他面对着全息投影的地球蹲在地上小声啜泣便忘记了移动脚步。总之，当某天早晨他走进餐厅，第一眼就看见Lance端着一碗绿色的糊打着呵欠走向餐桌坐下，那么一瞬间，他的心脏被攥紧，呼吸被停止，大脑活动也被停止。他只能看见Lance，像泼碎在太平洋海浪里的阳光，粼粼闪烁，温柔又夺目。

不过Keith自然什么都没说也没表示。他知道Lance喜欢的是女孩子，他的这份心情是不可能会有结果的。

只要他掩埋得足够深，总有一天这种喜欢就会自然消灭了吧。Keith本就不擅长表达除了愤怒和冷漠以外的其它情感，所以他有自信不会被Lance拆穿。作为队友在他身旁守护着他就足够了，没资格奢求更多。

 

在他意识到自己的心情之后不久，Allura就指派他俩单独去出任务，去附近的一颗星球探查一下是否有被Galra严重侵扰的迹象，顺便找点可食用的东西回来。说是被指派的，其实是因为他俩刚好猜拳输了。Lance一边走出中央控制室一边叫着这么好的两个人独处的机会是和公主一起的话多好啊。Keith一言不发地低下了头。

他们驾驶着各自的狮子进入了星球的轨道，开启了Pidge给它们安装上的隐形装置，在半空展开巡视，Lance向西Keith向东。Keith本来是反对这么做的，毕竟这里乍一看似乎很平静，但也无法彻底排除没有Galra军队驻扎的可能性，分头行动万一出了事，另一个说不定都来不及救援。可是Lance用他那一贯自大的口吻说不用担心，他们可是宇宙里最出色的飞行员（这句无意的赞美让Keith的脸唰地一下红了起来，虽然他是不会承认的），加上Pidge的设备支持，不会出问题的。Keith还想挣扎地反驳一下，对方却开着蓝狮转了个方向，丢下一句“待会儿见鲻鱼头”，甩甩尾巴就走了。他的嘴无助地张张合合了几下，最终也还是放弃，朝着另一个方向前进了。幸好狮子之间可以从显示屏上探知到对方的存在，通讯频率也是私密的，不会出什么大事。他们都可以安全回去。

巡视进行了不短的时间，这个星球虽然不大，但建筑密集度比预想得要高，搜索各种隐秘的角落花了Keith不少力气。加上他还要时不时在Lance不说话的时候检查探测器上是否还有那个蓝色的小点，当他终于完成自己的那一半工作量时，整个人累得仿佛连续高强度训练了三个小时。所幸并没有看到Galra部队的痕迹，也就避免了正面交锋。Keith舒了一口气，刚想问Lance那边的情况怎么样，就听见他急切地大声叫着自己的名字。Keith仿佛被人在躯干正中开了个洞。他的整个身体就像通了电一般，连指尖都微微发麻。他用根本不必要的大力气击打触摸屏上的按钮，控制手柄几乎要被他拔出来，一心想着的只有别出事别出事等着我Lance你不准出事。

所以当他到达了Lance的所在地，看见那个男孩只穿着一条平角裤在河流里蹦蹦跳跳扬起一片水花，裸露着的麦色肌肤在白昼里显得那么耀眼，他只能呆呆地望着，全身的电流瞬间被拔掉开关。

Keith生气吗？他妈的当然生气。Lance McClain这个人总是这样小题大做，感情过于充沛，在关键的事情上从不好好说话也不好好听人说话，还根本不在乎别人的感受。他压根不知道我有多担心他多在乎他，怎么敢这样随意开玩笑？

可是当他看到Lance一如往常，笑得仿佛不知道自己正身处一场宇宙大战的正中央，还是那么毫无顾忌毫无负担，Keith在一瞬间升腾起的怒气又在一瞬间烟消云散了。他想起自己曾经是多么厌烦Lance的这种态度，把一切都看成儿戏般不认真对待，可是天天相对了这么久，他觉得自己终于理解了。如果Lance不像这样假不正经的话，整个小队大概在被Zarkon击败之前，就被自己肩上的压力给击败了吧。

Keith知道自己对于这个男孩已经陷得太深了。他竭尽全力保持着头部不在沼泽里的状态。

他做了个深呼吸，从驾驶舱里爬了出来。湿热的空气让他有点措手不及。Lance看见了他，整张脸都亮了起来：“Keith！Keith快来！河里超舒服的！”

Keith皱起眉别过头，努力控制住脸上泛起的红晕：“都什么时候了还想着玩，你那边的侦查结果怎么样啊，到底有没有Galra的军队？话说回来，你有没有好好搜索？”

“嘿！我对待任务可是很认真地好么！那些紫毛大猫们不在啦，我还听到有人提到了我们，感觉可以拉到同盟军里面来，回去和Allura报告一下就好。不过在这之前。”Lance露出了那种狡黠的笑，Keith心里升起一种不祥的预感，看着Lance朝自己冲了几步，用手舀起一捧水就朝自己泼了过来。Keith知道自己本来可以闪躲过去，但不知为何却只能呆呆地定在那里，任由水流从自己的脸颊和发梢滴落。

真舒服。

他抹了把脸，嘴角扬起成接受Lance挑战时一贯的角度：“这是你自找的。”

他迅速地脱下了被水打湿的盔甲和战斗紧身衣。Lance莫名其妙地叫了一声，脸瞬间涨得通红。热的吧。Keith没有多想。他跳进水里朝Lance冲过去，一门心思想着“复仇”。

Keith和Lance，两个驾驶着宇宙中最强大的武器斩杀了不知道多少敌人的飞行员，此刻在异星球的一条被小树丛掩埋的河流里，像两个普通的邻家男孩那样，笑着闹着互相打水仗，仿佛忘记了周围的一切，只是尽情享受这一刻自己和对方的存在。Keith记不起来有多久没有这么开心过了。他甚至不知道自己是否有过这么开心的时候。Lance的眉眼和嘴角落成他眼底的星光。他几乎觉得在这一刻，自己是无敌的。

不知道到底过了多久，两人终于累到闹不动了，在堤岸上坐了下来，有一搭没一搭地说着话。Keith喜欢每天和Lance吵吵闹闹的模式，这让他觉得一切都没有改变，让他安心。可是偶尔像现在这样，两个人之间隔着所剩无几的距离，不经意间蹭到对方的手指，然后交换一个单纯羞赧的微笑。Keith不喜欢别人侵入到他的个人空间里来，就连Shiro也很尊重他这一点，但，他想，如果Lance的话，也不是不行。

然后，Keith可能很久很久以后都不会忘记，Lance突然伸出手，温柔地把湿哒哒贴在Keith额前的头发向旁边拨去，指尖轻轻划过Keith的皮肤，留下了一道灼热的痕迹。Keith什么都做不出也想不出，他只是望着Lance眼底两片深蓝色的大海，倒映出他自己的模样，还有四颗剔透的紫水晶，如同最珍贵的宝藏。

绿树为依，清流为伴。这是只属于他们的时刻，无旁人参与，仿若一场梦境。Keith甚至听到自己心里一个很小的声音说，他也喜欢你。

然后Lance便垂下眼，说了声对不起，拉开了他们之间的距离。

 

回到地球后的几年里Keith只和Shiro偶尔见过几次。Shiro留在了Garrison继续当教官。两个人会因为学校之间的交流活动而碰上几次面，但次数也不多。Shiro每次都说要和大家保持联系，有空的时候去看看，大家都很想你，而Keith只是笑着点点头，笑意从未抵达眼角。他们在分开前Pidge把他们拉近了她建的一个群里，加了好多层密的星际间交流频率，所以Allura和Coran在外太空也可以随时发信息。Keith知道其他四个人都留在了美国，Pidge也留在了Garrison当了信息通讯部门的导师同时在另一所大学攻读博士。Hunk去了那边最大的一家机器制造公司当了一名制造兼维修师。而Lance，作为Lance，回家和他爸爸一起经营起了自家的杂货铺。这样也好，Keith看着Lance发到群里的照片想着，他本就不适合那种生活，他本就不该被其束缚。

Keith也就一次都没回过美国。东京也没有什么太大差别。挂着霓虹灯牌的鳞次栉比的大楼，天上飞的车和地上跑的R2-D2，像极了上个世纪的那些赛博朋克电影里的场景；电车和地铁吞吐着各式各样的人群，带着他们驶向黑暗中的目的地；背着Voltron的包踩着高跟鞋在东池袋健步如飞的女孩，穿着Voltron的T恤在秋叶原和同伴一边跑一边喊组成光芒神剑的小男孩；东新宿、西新宿，还有和老照片一模一样的新宿站的巨大地下迷宫；涉谷站八公口出来所面对的scramble十字路口汹涌的人流，大家都低着头急匆匆地向前走；东京塔和晴空树早已成为历史遗迹；原宿站已完全不是百年前那副古朴的样貌，但表参道每一年的彩灯展，却不知为何保留到了现在。

在这座城市，你谁都可以遇得到，也谁都遇不到。你永远感觉不到孤独，你也永远是孤独的。

Keith知道Lance有女朋友了，他在群里非常夸张地宣扬过。Keith看到消息的瞬间听见了体内呼啸而过的一阵风，然后笑了笑，默默地把列表里排在最后的和Lance的私聊记录删除了，指尖微微地发痛。

他怎么也没想到会在这里，会在这个时候，重新遇见Lance。这明明是谁都遇不到的城市。年轻的Lance给他的每一个笑，每一个怒，每一个夸张的挑眉和眼神，每一次争吵，每一次默契的配合，每一声Keith和鲻鱼头，还有那次在异星球的河边轻轻拨开刘海的动作。所有的回忆刹那间淹没了Keith。他像溺水的人一般忘记了呼吸。

而Lance没有发现他。男孩牵着身边那个黑发齐肩的女孩的手，眼底两片深蓝色的大海倒映出她的模样，如同最珍贵的宝藏，然后伸出另一只手，温柔地把落在女孩额前散乱的发丝拨到了一边。

Keith恍惚间看到了自己。

他拉上外套的兜帽，低下头，朝着原来的方向走去，掠过了Lance身边。

 

致我从未拥有过的情人。情人节快乐。


	2. 2. White Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finally made up his mind to meet Keith after seven-year separation.

  1. **White Valentine**



 

Lance在战后第一次见到Keith，是在七年后的狮堡，Allura说好久没见大家了，于是久违地把他们叫了回去。

Lance看到自己追随了好多年的男孩，理了利落的短发，脸上也有了少许岁月刀劈斧凿的痕迹，但看向自己说“好久不见”时，眉眼间依然是初见时的少年心气，他突然间想哭。

 

战争结束后，他们全都回了地球。Garrison向他们每个人都发了邀请，但最后只有Shiro和Pidge接受了。Hunk说他不适合那种体系，而Lance自己，其实不知道该做什么。他从来都是走一步看一步，而现在，他看不到前方的路了。

Keith去了东京。这是Shiro告诉他们的。很显然要离开大部队的本人并不想让他们知道这个消息，据Shiro的说法就连告诉他也是勉勉强强的。Shiro说想要一起偷偷去为Keith送行给他一个离别前的惊喜，Hunk和Pidge二话没说就答应了，Lance犹豫了好久，找了个借口拒绝了。不是不想见，他是怕自己会在气氛的催化下，本来已经小心封存在玻璃瓶里的情感，会猛得冲碎屏障。他怕自己会和Keith说，留下来陪我好不好。

可笑，你又是谁，值得他扔下一切去陪你。Lance苦笑着擦了擦发热的眼眶。他值得更多更好的，你已经拥有了他一生中的几年了，知足吧。

但最后Lance还是去送行了。或者说，远远地在阴影里看着他和其他人告别。他用尽全部力量把Keith的样貌刻在脑海里，他脸上的每一道纹路，微笑时嘴角的弧度，他翘起的发尾，他的声音，他手上的伤痕，他的紫色眼眸。Lance害怕自己会忘记，因为他不知道下一次见到Keith会是什么时候。也可能一辈子都见不到了。

他最后还是推掉了Garrison的邀请，回到老爸的店里帮他干活儿。毕竟离家太久，他不想再错过家族里任何一个值得纪念的瞬间。而且，在没有飞机或飞行器的环境里，他就不那么容易想到过去，不那么容易想到那个占据了自己世界半个中心的有着糟糕发型的男孩。也不知道是不是因为这个原因，他以为会像梦魇一样缠着自己的PTSD并没有太严重，只是Keith时不时地会闯进梦里，微笑散成水里的涟漪，然后转过身越走越远。Lance张着嘴却发不出声，伸出手却只能抓住夜晚冰凉的空气。

Keith对不起啊，家里有事不能去送你了！

没事。你……多保重。

嗯！你也是！:D

 

Lance第一次见到Mia的时候，他正百无聊赖地盯着手机来回看着聊天记录发呆，根本没有注意到有客人进来。直到有人往收银台上放了几个东西他才反应过来，抬起头，愣在了原地。

事后想起来，其实Mia也没有那么像Keith，身高也要再矮一点，眼睛也是灰蓝色的，可能在某种角度和某种光线下才会带上紫调，除了稍长的发尾翘起的黑发之外，外貌上并没有太多相似处。但是她站在那里的感觉，安静却又不容忽视，冷漠的表情，仿佛把一切都置于自己的个人空间之外，宁愿融入周遭的背景里，可又倔强地昂着头告诉所有人我不是好惹的。Lance呆呆地看着面前的女孩，不知该做何反应，直到对方皱起眉头问他还要不要结账了，他才回过神来。就连皱眉时的神态都那么相像。Lance双手微微颤抖，拿起桌上的物品结算起价钱。都是一些型号偏旧的摩托车零部件，他忍不住问道：“你买这些做什么？”

“……和你有关么。”

“啊不是，就是想到以前有个朋友提过他也喜欢捣鼓这类玩意儿，自己建老式的摩托车什么的，一不小心就。”

“为什么是以前。现在不是朋友了么。”

Lance的心脏像是被突然扎了一下，他把头往下低了一点，清算好了最后一件物品：“好了，在这里把卡贴一下。”

女孩看了他两秒，也没有再追问下去，付完了帐就收拾好东西转身离开。Lance看着她的背影蓦地感到失落，下意识地伸出手抓住了她的肩膀。女孩扭过半张脸冷冷地看着他。

“你能告诉我你的名字吗？”

“……Mia。”

“我是Lance。Lance McClain。”尴尬地发现并没有什么可以继续下去的话题，放下了手。“嗯，就这样。”

Mia看了他一眼，转过脸继续朝门口走去，又在即将出门的时候停了下来：“我就住在离这里五条街远的地方，灰屋顶灰栅栏那家。有空的时候要帮我一起造摩托车么。”

 

这就是他们俩的开端。后来Lance经常去Mia家，有时是帮她捣鼓车，有时就只是在地板上坐着，听着上个世纪那些名字奇怪而文艺的英国乐队的歌，Mia用背靠着他的手臂看书，Lance则望着天花板上有些脱落的墙皮讲一切闯进他脑子里的话。他渐渐爱上了从零开始手动拼凑摩托车零部件的工程。非常古老的操作，但是一旦投入进去就会忘记周围的一切，让人专注而沉静。Lance开始明白为什么Keith会喜欢做这件事了。他拧好最后一颗螺丝时忍不住笑了笑。

终于感觉离他近了一点，可是他早就不在身边了。

所以当他最终和Mia确认了关系时，他非常夸张地在群聊里宣扬了一番。他催眠自己说这样就可以多说服自己一点，就真的走出了过去开始了新的人生，那个鲻鱼头的男孩就只是一段留有遗憾的回忆，一句没有说出口的喜欢，他不再占据自己世界的半个中心了。

但是，但是，Lance的理智知道这一切都是徒劳，Lance的良心知道他对Mia所做的一切都是过分的。他总是会在女孩的脸上寻找三年前在远处的阴影里用全部力量刻画下来的痕迹，微笑的弧度，翘起的发尾，脸上的纹路。很多时候他都找不到，可偶尔找到了，那个瞬间他觉得自己的心被掏空，又同时被塞满了什么柔软而沉重的东西。Lance不会骑摩托，Mia会载着他穿行在那些熟悉和不熟悉的街道上，街灯被拉长成各色模糊的直线，他会闭起眼，回忆起Keith第一次开着飞机载着他们飞越峡谷的那个夜晚。眼角的泪被风吹干。

他一直在追着Keith。从进入Garrison第一次见到他开始到现在，他一直在追着Keith。他知道自己只是把Mia当成替身，当作一个残影。他早就该放手，可是总控制不住地奔过去。

遇见他以前，天地万物不过是天地万物；遇见他以后，天地万物里全是他。

 

Mia是个聪明的女孩子，她偶尔会和Lance说，我觉得你看着我的时候不像在看着我。Lance总是笑着说些胡话搪塞过去。突然决定带她去东京过情人节也是因为想证明自己的“真心”，虽然他在说出口的瞬间就差点把舌头咬断。

没事的，东京那么多人，而且我去的还是情侣去的地方，怎么可能碰到他。

他越这么想，越忍不住在人流里怀抱一线微弱的希望搜索他梦中的身影。在东池袋，在秋叶原，在东新宿和西新宿，在涉谷站八公口出来的scramble十字路口，在浅草寺，在竹下通和明治神宫。他每天醒来和自己说你不可能见到他的，每天晚上又止不住失落。

直到在表参道的那个瞬间，那个他将Mia在彩灯映照下的脸恍惚间看成了多年前Keith在小河边的那张脸的瞬间，记忆与现实的重叠让他下意识地伸出手拨开她的发丝，然后他感到有人掠过了自己身边，带着一阵熟悉的气息，一阵他可能永远忘记不了的气息。Lance猛得转过身，却看不清到底是哪个背影，看不清到底是谁留着那个鲻鱼头。这里的人太多了。

但他确信那就是Keith。和知道自己对他的感情一样确信。

如同从一场漫长的梦境里苏醒过来，Lance渐渐看清了周围的一切，也看清了过去两年自己到底在做些什么。他找到Hunk和他谈了一整晚，最后Hunk说，你想清楚了就好，是好事，然后大笑着搂过他的肩膀。Lance也笑了起来，五年来第一次感觉自己卸下了一切负担。Keith Kogane给他的影响巨大到甚至有点讨厌，但Lance已经不介意了。

他和Mia提出分手的时候，Mia表现得非常冷静，似乎是早有预料。她沉默了一会儿，问，她是和我很像吗。

“唔，要说像的话，其实也就是给人的感觉吧，总是冷冷的好像什么都不在乎，但实际上又特别容易在乎所以在认定的事情上一条心，很聪明，啊其实也不是太聪明犯蠢的时候很可爱，很独立，虽然是匹孤狼但交往深了是一个非常友好的人，只是友好的方式比较别扭罢了——”

“你说的不是我吧。”

Lance张着嘴愣了几秒，然后闭起来，尴尬地摸了摸后脑勺。Mia噗嗤笑了一声，抱住了他：“一定要追到她啊。”

Lance回抱住女孩，把头埋在对方的黑发里。

嗯，我会的。

 

七年不见的狮堡有种熟悉又陌生的感觉。金属的线条和冷蓝色的光现在看来竟然有了亲切感；曾经的卧室虽然早就被清理一空，但Coran说会一直留给他们，毕竟说不定哪天他们就又需要守护宇宙的和平了。餐厅和娱乐室里倒是多了不少奇奇怪怪的装饰，比如说牛不像牛马不像马的木雕和风格诡异的挂画，竟然还是Allura和Coran的共同挑选，不过冰淇淋机和家庭影院还是让Lance感到一阵没来由的喜悦。

大家围坐在餐桌旁吵吵嚷嚷地讲着七年来没讲过的话。Hunk还是和以前一样自告奋勇说要给大家做饭，毕竟这里的食材多了好多也便于他发挥出真实的水平。Lance坐在桌上对Hunk喊着三倍芝士双倍糖不要橄榄这类任性的要求，逼得Hunk抓起一把爆米花就扔到他脸上，还有两颗直接跳进了他大张的嘴里差点让他噎到。其他人全都大笑起来。Lance下意识地看向对面的Keith，眯起的双眼里有他魂牵梦绕的紫水晶，干净整齐的牙齿，眼角和嘴角的纹路在岁月的侵蚀下已经加深了一些，但还是和记忆里那些为数不多的大笑一样单纯自然。他无论如何都是Lance眼里的一等星。Lance涨红了脸，把头发和衣服上的爆米花胡乱地拍掉，借口去帮Hunk的忙就跑走了。

虽然他在和Mia分手时就下定决心，不管怎样都要告诉Keith自己的心意，就算（很大可能性地）被拒绝也无所谓，总比永远不说空留后悔要好。但是他不知道该怎么做。他们的私聊记录躺在屏幕的最下方，内容停留在五年前Keith去往东京时告别的那三条。他们并没有完全丧失联系，至少还有群聊，可Lance总是提不起勇气私下去找Keith，他知道他们只是因为巧合才成为了队友，并不代表他们就是关系多好的朋友了，他现在已经没资格表现得过分亲昵。所以他总是点开私聊窗口，盯着屏幕发了半天呆，又叹口气退出了画面。可以说什么呢？嗨Keith，好久没联系了，你还好吗？是这样的，其实我喜欢你很久了可能从在Garrison当学员的时候就开始了。没别的意思就想告诉你一声当然如果你正好也喜欢我的话就最好啦。希望你一切顺利哦，拜拜！

Lance听了都想打自己。

打电话？且不说敢不敢，十几个小时的时差摆在那里，他都不知道Keith能不能接。直接去见他？当然更不现实。

于是Lance又拖了两年。

Hunk看见他垂头丧气地走过来，无奈地摇了摇头，继续揉着面粉：“你知道你总要和他说的。过去两年找不到机会，现在机会来了，你再不告诉他下次就不知道要到什么时候了。”

“我知道我知道，可是——”

“我们五个办这次聚会不是为了再一次看你把事情‘可是’走的哦。”

“是的是的，我——等等。”Lance猛得抬起头，眼睛瞪得大大的。“你们五个？办这次聚会？你是说今天——”

“Lance。”Hunk转过身看着自己十多年的好朋友。“我们都知道。或者说至少我是最清楚的，他们四个都有点感觉。”

“我太明显了？”Lance一阵惊恐。

“哈哈哈放松啦，你没有太明显。也可能是太明显了？反正我太了解你，你不可能瞒过我的。”Hunk露出一口大白牙。“告诉他，就今天。你已经下定决心了不是吗？我知道你只要下定决心就一定会把事情做成的，对自己有点信心。”

Lance愣愣地看了Hunk好几秒，忍不住笑了，压在心里沉重的情感好像也轻了一点：“嗯，谢啦伙计。”

 

接下来发生了什么，Lance几乎毫无印象，他只知道自己的视线似乎总在Keith的周围打转，仿佛Keith是磁铁。他一点一点地输入七年来空白的信息，心里那个蒙了薄灰的玻璃瓶也被一点一点地塞到满溢出来。黑发男孩偶尔也会捕捉到他的目光，两人相视愣半秒，然后Keith会对他投来一个微笑，Lance的心跳就会停住一拍。

再之后，Lance只记得说想去看看Blue，等反应过来就已经坐在蓝狮子的面前了。这个巨大的机器猫非常开心地和他打了声招呼，Lance都可以感受到她跳跃的音符，他笑着说冷静点冷静点，在Blue面前随意地坐下，和她讲这七年发生的一切，外婆的去世，Marco二儿子的出生，Luis的婚礼，Veronica的毕业典礼，店里发生的好笑的事，和Mia的开始和结束。他想到什么就说什么，完全没有意识到时间到底过去了多久，直到背后突然传来声音：“我能看出来你和Blue确实有很多空白需要弥补。”

Lance的话语梗在喉头，猛得转过头差点把脖子给扭了。Keith靠着门框笑着看他，光线在他脸上打出好看的阴影：“介意我加入你们吗？”

“啊不，我——”Lance咳了两声。妈的。“不介意。”他勉强挤出一个还算自然的笑容。Keith走过去坐到他身边，离他只有所剩无几的距离，Lance的手不经意移动一下就可以触碰到Keith的温度。他犹豫了一下，把手往自己这一侧蹭了几毫米。

“所以，你和你女朋友分手了？”Keith仰头看着Blue，只留给Lance一个侧脸。Lance看不清他的表情。Keith像突然意识到什么，惊慌地转过头看向他。“啊我不是故意偷听的，只是正好——”

那一刻的Keith完全变成了Lance记忆中的样子，急着想要长大想要独当一面就不用再被谁照顾了，可依然留着冲动和稚气。Lance忍不住笑出了声，紧张的气氛也似乎瞬间消失了：“没事啦，我并没有那么在意。嗯，我两年前就和Mia分手了，因为。”他停了一下。“你知道吗，我其实从很早以前，说不定有十多年了吧，就一直喜欢一个人，从我进Garrison第一次看到他就开始了。起初我自己都不知道，我以为我只是单纯地讨厌他，他是我们年级最好的飞行员，我一开始还想和他做朋友来着但他看了我一眼就走了，当时气得不行就擅自把他认作了我的对手，处处都想超过他，即使后来因为巧合成为了队员我也还是一直呛他，不过他也经常被我激到接受我的各种挑战，这倒让我蛮开心的，就觉得我对他来说不是什么都不算的人。现在想想真是傻得不行。但是后来，可能是因为合作多了，我越来越了解他，了解他的作战方式，了解他偏好的攻击模式，了解他可能的盲区，了解他的别扭和倔强和冷漠和友善和热情和独立，了解他平时喜欢做什么吃什么，了解他的自信和不自信。我的视线的焦点越来越离不开他，也直到那时我才发现我喜欢他，从很早以前就喜欢他了。但是我不知道可以做什么。他对我来说太过优秀，我知道我配不上他，也怕自己在他身边会因为一时冲动暴露了自己的真心把他吓走。所以我一直藏着掖着，和他保持距离，战争结束之后更加如此，就想着他已经不用被迫和我呆在一起了，我也没资格再和他假装很熟假装是好朋友。可是在我心里总是舍不得就这样结束，我时不时还会梦到他。和Mia在一起也是，她第一眼给我的感觉太像他了，所以虽然很对不起她，我还是追向了他的残影。直到两年前我带她去了东京，我们在看彩灯的时候，我感觉他从我身边经过了。我没有看到他但是我很确信那就是他，我突然间就醒过来了。其实我从来都不是一个自信的人，所以我总是表现得很自信甚至是自大，就像是给自己加了层伪装，一件铠甲，把自己的弱点遮盖起来。可是在他面前我就会被打回原形，因为我。”Lance努力控制住因为哽咽而摇摆不平的声音，清了清喉咙。“因为我真的太喜欢他了。他是除了家人以外在我生命里出现的最好的人。我爱他。”

沉默。绵延万里的沉默笼罩了整个房间，笼罩了Lance和他的心。但他意外地觉得轻松了。其实直到将自己的心情转化成语言说出口，他才意识到自己到底是什么感情。他从不说爱，至少从来不是十分的认真的那种，这个字太过沉重，比起誓言更像镣铐。然而这次他知道自己是真心的。他对Keith一直都是真心的。无论如何，这次不会再后悔了。Lance闭起眼，等待着预想中的拒绝。

“在Garrison对你表现得不理不睬这个，不是因为我没有注意到你，只是因为我不会和你这种类型的交际，你就像我的另一个极端，让我犯难却又不断吸引我。我不知道是什么时候开始的，不过确实一开始很讨厌你，而且你老是能按到我的各种开关让我生气。可是慢慢地时间久了，感觉就理解了你的行为，感觉犯难的那部分不见了，只是被你吸引。所以那次看见你对那个女孩做的动作，想到了以前有一次——总之，当时看到你们，就感觉是对我下了最终审判，我曾经残存的一点点微不可见的希望也被打碎了。这两年我以为我已经看开可以朝前走了，这也是我愿意今天回来见你们的原因，可是看到你的时候我——你真的一点都没变。也不是说一点都没变，但是除了成熟了之外你的一切还是和以前一模一样。我也还是和以前一样喜欢你。所以。”Keith看向Lance眼底两片深蓝色的大海。紫水晶散发着温柔又炫目的光芒。“现在开始还来得及吗？”

Lance见过好多次Keith的不自信，觉得自己不能带领小队，觉得自己不是一个好队友，觉得自己不能不出意外地完成一次外交活动即使他全程只用跟着Allura并不需要做些什么。但没有一次像现在这样，就像是被光源诱惑着想伸出手，又怕被灼伤而谨慎地瑟缩在明暗的交界处。Lance噗嗤一声笑了。什么嘛，原来他也和自己一样。原来他们都一样傻。Lance的眼里盛满了笑意和爱意：“当然。当然来得及。”

下一个瞬间Keith绽开的笑颜是Lance这七年来见过的最美的风景。黑发男孩伸出手握住了棕发男孩的。

这一次，他们终于没再错过。

 

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> Also there may have English translation after the original Chinese one, as long as I can finish (ehem


End file.
